Tres saqueadores y un Conejo Blanco en la Tierra Media
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: (SPOILERS TOTALES Y ABSOLUTOS DE LA SERIE Y DE LA PELÍCULA) En un version alterna de los acontecimientos, Alice, Will, Lizard y el Conejo Blanco recuperan la botella de Cyrus, pero al escapar de Jafar y la Reina caen en un extraño mundo dónde deberán medir sus fuerzas y luchar por su futuro.
1. Capitulo 1 Introducción

_Este fic participa es un CROSSOVER entre la serie "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" y las películas de la trilogía del Hobbit_

 _ATENCIÓN_ _: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie ni de las películas ni del libro_ _que inspiró las mismas._

 _Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction._

 _Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del_ _espectáculo_

CAP 1. DE UN AGUJERO EN EL CIELO, CAYERON...

-¡RAPIDO, CONEJO CAVA!

-No podemos buscar una tierra más...

-¡Cava antes de que nos alcancen!

Aunque no le apetecía para nada, el Conejo Blanco empezó a trazar en el irregular suelo el circulo para el portal.

Entendía que estaban en un peligro total ahora que le habían encontrado la botella y solo tenían esa oportunidad para pedir los tres deseos inofensivos que harían volver a Cyrus con ellos. Sin embargo, Conejo nunca pensó que todo esto ocurriría tan deprisa y menos aun sin haber podido encontrarse con su familia, prisioneros en algún oscuro lugar elegido por la soberana. Por su culpa había estado a punto de traicionar a sus amigos.

De repente una cuestión saltó a la mente del saltador de mundos al estar a un trazo de acabar el circulo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Alice, que tenia la espada envainada y se mantenía en guardia hasta ese momento, intentaba pensar un lugar mientras balbuceaba y Will, que hacía lo mismo pero sin estarse quieto, se quedó por primera vez callado en todo el día.

Tan concentrados estaban que no oyeron a la normalmente silenciosa Lizard correr hacia ellos.

-¡Los he visto! ¡Jafar y la Reina Roja con todo su ejército reunido!

-¡Bloody Hell! ¡Bloody Hell!

-Rápido un sitio, sino no pue...

-¡CUIDADO!

Will señaló mientras gritaba el lugar del que provino un rayo que casi alcanzó a sus compañeros. Por desgracia Alice tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre el portal, que inesperadamente estaba completado. Lizard no tardó en agarrar a la joven en un intento por impedir su caída pero la fuerza del portal era inmensa.

La antigua Sota de Corazones saltó a ayudarla agarrando a Alice y les daba ánimos a sus amigas, a una por no soltarse y a la otra por aguantar. El Conejo Blanco no sabía qué hacer. El portal no debería haberse completado ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¡Era un experto saltador de portales, no como ese presumido del Sombrero!

Pero antes de que pudiese buscar alguna teoría al respecto, Lizard y Will caían arrastrados por Alice. No, espera. ¡¿SE HABÍAN LANZADO?! ¡Estos jóvenes siempre dando problemas! fueron los últimos pensamientos del Conejo tras saltar a buscarlos.


	2. Capítulo 1 Alice

_Este fic participa es un CROSSOVER entre la serie "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" y las películas de la trilogía del Hobbit_

 _ATENCIÓN_ _: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie ni de las películas ni del libro_ _que inspiró las mismas._

 _Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction._

 _Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del_ _espectáculo_

CAP 1. ALICE

Cuando el Conejo Blanco nos preguntó un lugar al que ir, ninguno lugar me vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué había sido de mi creatividad? ¿No era yo acaso, como solía decirme Cyrus, la chica mas resolutiva que había conocido en sus largos años de servicio?

Bueno, en realidad lo pensé. Aun me sorprendo que el lugar que pensé fue aquel que más dolor me causó: Inglaterra. Deseché la idea inmediatamente y no creí que existiera un lugar seguro al que ir, poniendo en peligro de los demás por mi cabezonería infantil.

La cosa no mejoró cuando Jafar nos atacó. Esquive bien, lo sé. Pero ¿no se suponía que el portal no estaba acabado? ¿acaso el Conejo se había equivocado? Probablemente lo negaría rotundamente y no sabría si creerle o no. Ya nos había intentado traicionar diciéndole a la reina donde estaba la botella, menos mal que tuvo cabeza y decidió ayudarnos, solo espero que su familia no pagase por su traición. Cuando nos contó la verdad le juré sobre el colgante de Cyrus que le ayudaría a salvarlos.

Pero temo no poder cumplirlo si no sé a dónde nos hayamos.

Me resbalé del agarre de Will y Lizard y vi como ellos saltaron a buscarme. Caí la primera y temí que hubiera acabado sola en aquel paraje. Y, aunque dolió al principio, sentir como Lizard caía sobre mí me alivió. Después vino Will (que casi cae sobre nosotras) y detrás el mismísimo Conejo Blanco (podría ser un gruñón y un snob en ocasiones, pero era un muy leal amigo)

Mientras los hombres se quejaban del dolor y la dulce Elizabeth los atendía, yo exploré los alrededores. El lugar en sí era bonito, pero el País de las Maravillas también... Era de noche y no reconocía las estrellas que se nos presentaban, aunque me alegré, no sé muy bien porqué, de que solo hubiera una luna en el cielo. Debíamos estar en los lindes de un bosque o similar, pues al fondo pude ver unas colinas lisas y luces ¿civilización tal vez? Esperaba que no fueran inhóspitos, ya habíamos tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por ahora.

-Alice ¿tienes la botella?-me preguntó alarmada Lizard.

Respondí a su pregunta sacándola de mi bolsa. Ya solo tenía que desear las necedades necesarias y toda esta aventura acabaría. Resultaba tan fácil que me encontraba excitada de la emoción y por segunda vez en aquel día mi mente no pensaba con la claridad de siempre.

Y por eso no me percaté de lo que vino después.

Un ruido como el de un huracán vino a nosotros, los árboles a nuestro alrededor crujían y rechinaban por un cálido, inesperado y seco viento. Llegó a ser tan fuerte que nos derribó a los tres humanos y el Conejo Blanco tuvo que sujetarse a las botas de Will para no salir por los aires.

En el momento en que caí, noté como la botella se me escapó de las manos y me arrastré para cogerla, ahora no debía perderla...

Luego vino un rugido atroz que no reconocía. Solo podía intuir que la criatura a la que pertenecía era grande y fuerte, muy grande y muy fuerte. El cielo estrellado se oscureció de repente y el rugido se hizo más cercano. Teoricé que podía estar incluso encima nuestra. Tenía miedo, pero... Cyrus Me empecé a arrastrar para evitar la oposición del viento y continué deslizándome hasta llegar a donde estaba la botella, no era difícil, brillaba por su color dorado. Estaba a punto de llegar, solo un poco mas Cyrus, ya voy a por ti...

Y de la nada, la criatura que estaba invocando aquel vendaval, se interpuso entre mi objetivo y yo.

Antes de poder verla por completo, se deshizo de mi de un zarpazo. Fui lanzada y acabé dándome contra los arboles. El sonido de mi espalda al crujir y el pensar que la criatura era roja como un rubí fue lo último que escuche y pensé antes de desmayarme.


	3. Capitulo 1 Lizard

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie de Once Upon a Time ni de las peliculas del Hobbit.**_

 _ **Este fic esta creado para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

 _ **...**_

A pesar de lo fascinante que podía soñar la vida del pillaje y el robo, en realidad no era nada del otro mundo cuando te haces una experta. Tal vez por eso decidí ir contra la Oruga y seguir a Alice y Will. Y la verdad no me arrepiento.

Pensé que Alice era solo una de las múltiples piradas del País de las Maravillas, pero no; ella era simplemente increíble. Luchar por amor hasta límites insospechados no era algo que viese todos los días. Y Will, bueno, era Will... aunque había decidido alejarme de él por el bien de nuestra amistad, no podía evitar quererlo y estar a su lado. Sin embargo desechaba toda esperanza que nacía de mi corazón cada vez que se portaba bien conmigo. Él era mejor de lo que pensaba, tuviera corazón o no. Lo sabía, podía ver cómo era realmente.

Nos confesó a todos lo de su vacio de corazón y las razones por las que tomo aquella decisión después de saber quién era Anastasia. Sin corazón él nunca podría amar a nadie. Y aunque lo tuviera, probablemente no dejaría de pensar en ella...

Algunas veces le guardaba mucho rencor por hacerle daño a Will, otras le daba las gracias egoístamente, pues de no ser por ella él no habrían venido nunca al País de las Maravillas y no nos habríamos conocido... Como me odiaba por pensar así. También me odiaba por sentir celos de lo que Alice y Cyrus tenían, y por supuesto me odiaba por no poder quererme y verme bonita... probablemente la razón por la que no tenía demasiados seres queridos era por esos sentimientos que guardaba. Seguramente la gente los veía de lejos, venían la oscuridad que arrastraba.

Que nada más llegar a un nuevo mundo nos atacara algo era casi como estar en casa. No lo ví claramente por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, pero si su contorno, bastante grande y aterrador.

Al ver a Alice ser lanzada por los aires me temí lo peor. Fui a auxiliarla inmediatamente, no sin antes ver como aquella cosa se llevaba lo que nos había costado tanto: la botella de Cyrus.

Todo a nuestro alrededor quedó aplastado; los arboles, la tierra, casi parecía que había caído el cielo sobre nosotros. La desolación se había quedado marcada en el lugar.

Nuestra indiscutible líder no despertó a la mañana siguiente y todos estábamos desesperados de diferentes maneras. Will no paraba de moverse y mirarme, preguntándome con la mirada si había algún cambio. El Conejo se había sentado en un árbol caído, quitado su sombrero y dejado caer sus orejas. Yo intentaba mantenerme firme, igual que hubiera hecho Alice ante una crisis así, pero no era ella, nunca podía llegar a ser como ella...

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Will nos preguntaba, pero no directamente, miraba a un lugar en el cielo por el que se había ido la criatura.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió, lo que le desesperó mas todavía y se fue.

-Will, ¿a dónde vas?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Voy a ver que hay más allá. Tal vez encontremos algo o alguien que nos ayude en este sitio infernal.

Supuse que estaba enfadado por no saber qué hacer ahora. Lo entendía, ahora mismo ninguno de nosotros era de utilidad. Y tenía toda la razón.

El tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba, nuestra Alice seguía igual y el Conejo en su misma posición. Tampoco yo y por si fuera poco empezaba a perder la esperanza de que pudiésemos continuar. Algo me estaba rondando en la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Tal vez no debería preguntarlo, pero no sabría si una ocasión como esta podría volver a repetirse.

-Deberías irte.

Conejo Blanco alzó la vista por primera vez desde que perdimos la botella.

-¿Qu-é has dicho, querida?

Le hablé demasiado bajo, seguro. Le miré directamente esta vez y alcé la voz.

-Que puedes irte. Aun estas a tiempo de salvar a tu familia.

-Pe-pero Sota y Alice y tú...

-Les diré que te fuiste sin darme yo cuenta. Colará, no te preocupes -el conejo me miraba extrañado, necesitaba una explicación sobre mi propuesta- No es justo que... estés separado de tus seres queridos por nosotros y más si sus vidas corren peligro.

Le vi suspirar. Tal vez había sido un error dejarle aquella opción pero con Will delante no me atrevía a decir nada. No volví a hablarle para no seguir complicándole.

Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Will tardaba demasiado y aunque Alice estaba respirando normal y su corazón mantenía un ritmo saludable el que no despertara me inquietaba.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo...

-¡SOCORROOOOO!-la voz, masculina, venía del interior del bosque.

-¡¿Ese era la Sota?!-preguntó asustado el Conejo. Y sí, claramente lo era.

-¡Quédate con Alice, iré a ayudarle! ¡Will, ya voy!

-P-pe-pero ¡Lizard!

No había tiempo de explicarle nada al Conejo, si Will el resuelve líos estaba en apuros era por algo grave.

Me adentré guiada por la voz hasta llegar a hermoso pero intrigante escenario en el que había un río rodeado de gigantescos árboles, pero ya no se oían sus gritos. ¿Qué le puede haber ocurrido?

-¡Will! ¿Dónde estás?

Ninguna respuesta ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Iba a perder a Will? No, no, Elizabeth concéntrate. Si ha estado aquí habrá un rastro que lo indi...

-¡UMSFNSAIK!

-¿Qué demo...?

Con la mirada busqué aquel murmullo y vi como una mano sobresalía de entre las ramas de un sauce.

-¡Ahora te saco, Will!

Le agarré la mano e intenté que saliera por la fuerza pero no había manera así que opté por el cuchillo, pero al clavarlo en una de las ramas salió volando. Y lo peor de todo fue cuando sentí que una de ellas me aprisionaba una pierna. Resistí e intenté salir de allí pero, por dios que fuerza tenía este tronco.

Mi mente pedía auxilio a gritos y mi corazón me rogaba que gritara a pedir ayuda, pero mi incertidumbre me impedía hacer nada y esperanza se esfumaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Luchaba contra el amarre del árbol pero este era cada vez más fuerte, además, este sauce desprendía una fragancia somnolienta... ¿o era una canción? Ya apenas distinguía mis sentidos ¿qué demonios me ocurría? Ya no quería hacerme más preguntas y el egoísta sentimiento de que al menos moriría al lado de Will me ablandaba.

Y cuando mis ojos empezaron a parpadear pidiéndome descanso, una voz profunda y alegre cantaba de manera descuidada y feliz y las palabras de la canción tenían tan poco sentido que me hicieron abrir los ojos de repente (y probablemente oyera a Will decir un "Bloody Hell" de manera interrogativa)

 _¡Hola, dol! ¡Feliz dol! ¡Toca un don diló!_

 _¡Toca un don! ¡Salta! ¡Sauce del fal lo!_

 _¡Tom Bom, alegre Tom, Tom Bombadilló!_

Cada vez la voz se oía más fuerte y clara ¿veían acaso a salvarnos?

 _¡Hola, ven alegre dol, querida derry dol!_

 _Ligeros son el viento y el alado estornino._

 _Allá abajo al pie de la colina, brillando al sol,_

 _esperando a la puerta la luz de las estrellas,_

 _esta mi hermosa dama, hija de la dama del río,_

 _delgada como vara de sauce, clara como el agua._

 _El viejo Tom Bombadil trayendo lirios de agua_

 _vuelve saltando a casa. ¿Lo oyes cómo canta?_

 _¡Hola, ven alegre dol, querida derry dol; alegre oh!_

 _Baya de Oro, Baya de oro, alegre baya amarilla._

 _Pobre viejo Hombre-Sauce ¡retira tus raíces!_

 _Tom tiene prisa ahora. La noche sucede al día._

 _Tom vuelve de nuevo trayendo lirios de agua._

 _¡Hola, ven alegre dol, querida derry dol! ¿Me oyes cómo canto?_

De repente, saltando y brincando apareció ante mí un hombre grande y pesado .Tenia una chaqueta azul y brillante, y la cara roja como una manzana madura, pero plegada en cientos de arrugas de risa .Y en las manos, sobre una hoja grande, como en una bandeja, traía un montoncito de lirios de agua blancos.

-¡Hey, señor, aquí! ¿Podría ayudarnos?

-¡Ho, ho! ¡Quietos! Bien, mi amiguita ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Sabes quién soy? Soy Tom Bombadil. Decid cual es el problema. Tom tiene prisa ¡No me aplastes los lirios!

-¿Acaso no lo ve? ¡Mi amigo y yo estamos atrapados en este... maldito árbol!

-¿Cómo?-gritó Tom Bombadil dando un salto-¿El viejo Hombre-Sauce? Nada peor, ¿eh? Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Conozco la cancioneta que le hace falta. ¡Viejo y gríseo Hombre-Sauce! Le helaré la médula si no se comporta bien. Le cantaré hasta sacarle fue de las raíces. Le cantare un viento que le arrancará hojas y ramas ¡Viejo Hombre-Sauce!

Y luego dicen que los locos nacieron el País de las Maravillas pensó Elizabeth tras oir a aquel hombre saltarín.

El llamado Tom Bombadil dejó delicadamente los lirios en el suelo y se acercó al árbol. le arrancó una rama que colgaba de costado y azotó el flanco del sauce.

-¡Déjalo salir, viejo Hombre-Sauce!¿Qué pretendes? No tendrías que estar despierto ¡Come tierra!¡Cava hondo!¡Bebe agua!¡Duerme!¡Bombadil habla!

Una grieta se entrevió en el amasijo de ramas que envolvía el sauce. Por ella, Will salió fuera como si hubiese sido pateado.

El joven se incorporó inmediatamente al ver a Lizard, pero al girarse se topó de súbito con la figura de su salvador y dio brinco de la impresión. Reacción que hizo reir a carcajadas a Tom Bombadil.

-Will-le habló Elizabeth-Este es el señor Tom Bombadil. Ha sido quien te ha sacado del árbol.

-Oh... gracias, supongo.

Tom no pudo evitar soltar otra sonora carcajada ante la contestación del joven.

-¡Bueno, mis amiguitos! Vendréis a mi casa conmigo. Pero antes os ayudare a llevar a vuestros otros compañeros.- Will y Lizard se miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Tom- Hay en mi mesa un cargamento de crema amarilla, panl de miel, mantequilla y pan blanco. Baya de Oro nos espera.-y como si les hubiera leido la mente les dijo- Ya habrá tiempo para preguntas mientras cenamos ¡Seguidme tan rapido como podais.

 **...**

 **Esta parte esta copiada de la escena del primer libro del Señor de los Anillos donde, antes de llegar a Bree, Frodo y sus amigos se encuentran con el personaje de Tom Bombadil y al que me apetecía utilizar en esta historia.**


End file.
